Farmers Market
by J. Hicks
Summary: SG1 falls through a quantum mirror and has to help Jacob.


Season: Placed somewhere around season 5 

Disclaimers: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters.

Feedback: It would be great; good, bad, indifferent...

Authors Notes: I was driving the other day and saw a sign that said "Hammonds Farmers Market" it is inspired this.

I step out of the gate on to a warm planet. No people, no gou'ald, just a temple and some rocks for Danny. Hammond decided it was time to give SG-1 some well-earned rest. I wait until the rest of my team is beside me and the wormhole disengages before I speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Colonel speaking. We have just arrived on PSJ-9hundred ninety-niner. The temperature is a balmy sixty-nine degrees. We here at the inter-galactic rift travel associates hope you enjoy yourselves for the duration of your visit." I say.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my Colonel?" Sam asks.

"I don't know where he is, but I'll be YOUR Colonel anytime you want." I reply waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, there is no way that the Jack O'Neill we know would be this happy on a mission to study artifacts." Daniel says.

"Indeed." I knew Teal'c would get a word in somewhere.

"Well Space Monkey you're right, I normally wouldn't be able to take you playing with rocks for our days, however, I agree with General Hammond. After all the problems we have had lately it will be nice to have a simple recon that stays that way."

"Whatever you say." Carter and Daniel reply in unison.

We've been hiking the whole time we've been talking and we didn't realize we'd made it the mile and a half to the temple.

Once inside the temple we found "artifacts" including another quantum mirror. This one was rather larger than the one that Daniel originally found.

"Daniel touch anything you want except for the mirror okay?" I say.

"Yes Dad." Daniel grumbles back.

"Just making su..." I cut off as the ground beneath me begins to rumble.

"Daniel what did you touch?"

"Nothing Jack, I think it's an earthquake." No sooner does the sentence leave his mouth the ground shifts violently and Carter is thrown into me. The last thing I see before losing consciousness is a flash of bright light.

I groggily open my eyes to see bright light that wasn't there before I lost consciousness. Through the blonde hair that is over my face I can see Jacob standing over me.

"Good to see that one of you is awake, I was starting to get worried." Jacob says to me.

I look around and see that Teal'c is lying on top of Daniel, and Sam is on top of me.

"How did we get here?"

"You came through the mirror I was transporting. You must have hit your head after coming through.

"Jack?" Sam mutters groggily.

"Yeah Carter?" I say sneaking a sideways glance at Jacob, she usually doesn't call me by my name, but I know how it's going to sound to him.

"Did Daniel find the light switch in here or something?"

"Nope, when the earthquake hit you fell into me, and then I fell into the mirror. Why don't you take a look around." I say to her.

I see her eyes widen as they focus on her father. "Dad?" She just seems to realize that she is still lying on top of me, and rolls off.

"Sort of." He says and then smiles.

"Jack, Sam?"

"O'Neill?"

"Space Monkey I thought I told you not to touch the mirror?" I joke.

"I didn't mean to, I fell into Teal'c."

"I figured as much. Carter fell into me too, and here we are."

"How did we end up unconscious sir? It normally isn't an effect using the mirror."

"My best guess is that since you fell against the mirror you continued your fall on this side. The way the mirror is positioned you all probably hit your head against the wall." Jacob interjects.

" Well that explains that, but what are you doing with a mirror?" I ask.

"I was hoping one of you would ask that." Jacob says. His head dips down, and when it comes back up his eyes had a bit of that tell tale glow. Selmac is about to speak.

"The High Council needed someone to transport the mirror to a planet of ours that does not posses a Stargate. The planet requires you to pass Earth so my host insisted we jump at the chance." When Selmac is done speaking her head dips again.

"I have been out of contact for a little over a year. When I came back from my mission I was told that it has been three months since the Tau'ri decided that they no longer wish to be allies with the Tok'ra."

"What?" Sam, Daniel and I all ask at the same time.

"Apparently Anise went to earth to ask about an experiment..."

"Not again." I mumble, but Jacob just shoots me a look before continuing.

"When she arrived she asked to speak with General Hammond. The man in the control room said that his name was General Jones and he was now in charge of the SGC. She then asked to speak to a member of SG-1. He informed her that no member of SG-1 wished to speak with her or any of the other Tok'ra.

"What?" Carter asks.

"He also told her that they were going to lock out the Tok'ra iris code, and if any of the Tok'ra attempted to make contact again they would hit the iris."

"Now that's just weird." I say.

"I thought things seemed out of sorts, so when the chance to go right by Earth came up I grabbed it."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I was going to cloak and then land the ship, and go to Sam's house. I have a bank account that has accumulated quite a bit of money. Apparently I'm still on the Air Force payroll and almost three years of a General's pay plus hazardous duty pay comes to quite a lot when you don't spend any of it."

"The Air Force is paying you to be a Tok'ra?" I ask.

"Apparently. George told me the last time I was on Earth. He just laughed when I told him that was outrageous."

"Do you have any Earth clothes?"

"No, when you guys came through I was hoping you might be able to help me before you went back."

"Sir we do have four days." Sam says to me.

"I knew simple recon was too good to be true." I say.

"O'Neill it appears simple recon never stays "simple" when SG-1 is involved." Teal'c says, and we all laugh which only causes Teal'c to raise an eyebrow.

"For crying out loud, I guess we have to help."

"Thank you Jack." Jacob says to me.

"While you were unconscious I took the liberty of formulating a plan. I figured if you were anything like the

SG-1 that I knew you would help me."

"Okay shoot."

"Why would he shoot you O'Neill? Are we not allies with JacobCarter in this reality?"

"Figure of speech Teal'c, oh never mind, just go on Jacob."

"I was thinking that I could land the ship on the football field at the high school a couple of blocks from the mall. Jack, Sam, and Daniel can get cash out of my account at an ATM and get us some clothes. Then we can rent a car and go to Sam's house."

"That sounds simple enough." I say.

"Yeah, let's just hope it stays that way." I hear Carter mumble.

Landing the ship wasn't hard. Thank Got it's spring and the school won't be using the football field. We just have to hope that no one saw us appear out of the middle of nowhere when we left the ship. Slipping through the forest preserve we reach the street without any problems. The mall is only a few blocks away.

"Do either one of you think it's a little strange that we don't want to be allies with the Tok'ra anymore?" I ask.

"He said that Anise was told that none of us wanted to ever speak to ANY Tok'ra again." Daniel says.

"I don't understand that. Even if there was a rational reason to dissolve the alliance, why wouldn't I ever want to speak to my dad?"

"At the very least we would have given him a new iris code like we did for Bra'tac. This whole thing seems fishy." I say.

"I want to know what happened to Hammond."

"So do I Daniel, so do I." I say.

"Sir we're coming up on the mall, so we might want a change of topic."

"Good point, but you're going to have to drop the 'sir' if you don't want anyone to notice that something's up."

"Alright guys, time to shop." Daniel says.

We grab jeans and t-shirts for everyone. I snag a shirt that say 'Got me? I'll do your body good.' for myself. We pay for our clothes and are about to leave the mall, when Daniel remembers something.

"Jack didn't Murray say he wanted a hat?"

"Nice thinking Danny. There has to be a hat store in here somewhere."

Looking at the directory we find not one but two and we make our way to the closer one.

When we get there I pick up a flex fit Nike hat figuring it should fit Teal'c.

"Jack, why don't you get yourself this hat. It's the last one, and I bet it will fit." Sam says holding up a Colorado Avalanche hat. It's awesome and looking at the size I see it's perfect. As much as I want it I'm not going to waste her dad's money like that.

"Why?" I ask, still lovingly caressing the hat.

"It would look good on you Jack, besides there's a sale!" She says pointing behind me.

Turning around I see the sign: 'Buy one get one half off.'

"For cryin' out loud C...Sam," I say seeing her eyes flash to the store clerk.

"Besides like I said it will look good on you."

"I don't want to waste Dad's money."

"But Jack, you can't waste a sale, and if he gets mad I'll tell him that it was my idea. Plus I can tell you like it, and they might not even have one like it back home."

"Fine, whatever, if it will make you happy." I say walking towards the counter.

"Will this be all for the three of you?" The clerk asks.

"Yes it will be." Daniel says.

"So are the three of you on vacation?"

"Uh... yeah you could say that." Daniel says.

"It's 32.76, and ma'am you wouldn't be able to get a hat like that whever you're from. They made those specifically for the Denver and Colorado Springs areas." The young kid says.

"Thanks, and uh keep the change." Sam says handing the kid $40.

We barely make it out of the store before laughing hysterically. If only the kid knew that "back home" was Colorado Springs, just in a different reality.

Walking out of the mall I snag the bag that has the hats.

"Give that back." Sam screeches.

"Okay." I say tossing the bag back to her after snagging my hat.

"Told you it would fit." She says as I place the hat on my head.

"You know the two of you are acting like a couple of teenagers with crushes." Daniel says.

"Are not." We both reply and Daniel just laughs in response.

Laughing and joking the whole way, the trip seems just as short as the first time around.

Sneaking back through the forest preserve and back on to the ship.

"Wow that was fast." Jacob says.

"We didn't want to cause too much of a disturbance, I mean what if we ran into ourselves. Besides Dad we wanted to get the stuff back here so that we could all change, I mean we do have a time limit."

"Yeah Dad." I say tossing him the bag with his and Teal'c's clothes. I shoot another look at Daniel as he chuckles again. Sam shakes her hand towards him and I nod in response. When she puts the third finger on that hand down we jump him from either side, tickling him mercilessly.

"Okay, okay I give...you're not." He cries.

"They're not what?" Jacob asks.

"Nothing" The three of us reply as we untangle ourselves from the pile we're in.

"Uh-huh, sure. If you won't tell me then we might as well get changed." He says eyeing the three of us suspiciously.

Years of not only the military, but also being on the same team has gotten rid of any modesty we have had. Changing where we stand we're soon ready to go. If Jacob thought it was strange that his daughter stripped to her panties and bra in front of her CO and two other men, he didn't say anything.

We walk the half-mile to the rental agency, and Jacob goes in and rents an SUV big enough to fit the five of us comfortably. We're halfway to Sam's house before Jacob speaks again.

"So Jack, exactly whose body are you trying to do good?"

"Um...uh...no one's... it's just a figure of speech."

"Dad! Stop trying to embarrass Jack."

"Jack is it?" Jacob responds.

"Yes they thought it would be easiest for no one to realize something was off if they called each other by their first names." Daniel says before he and Jacob share a knowing look.

"Indeed."

"Space Monkey, don't make us tickle you again." I threaten.

"Ok, I'll be good, I promise." He says, but I bet he's got his fingers crossed behind his back.

Once again our easy banter makes the quick trip across town to Sam's house all too short. The time for fun is over, time to really embark on our mission.

Pulling into Sam's driveway we notice the unfamiliar car parked there.

"The four of you wait here and I'll go knock and see what happens." Jacob says.

When he knocks on the door, an unfamiliar face answers it. In a few minutes he's walking back to the car, and he seems a little upset.

"The woman said that she has lived there for almost a year now. Apparently Sam and her husband sold her the house."

"Husband?" We all ask together, and I can feel that overwhelming jealous feeling rising in my stomach again.

"According to the nice woman Jack and Sam O'Neill sold her the house. They said that they wanted a bigger house so that they could start a family."

"Did they leave a forwarding address?"

"Yes they did. I've got it, do the four of you want to go?"

"Of course!" Sam and I yell.

"Yes!"

"Indeed."

"Well now that that much is settled we can continue on with our journey."

The journey to Sam's new house seems to take forever. This time there is no easy banter; just silence while everyone is lost in their own thoughts.

After a while Jacob breaks the silence.

"Their address is in a gated community, one of you four should probably drive, and I can hide in the back."

"I'll do it." I volunteer immediately.

Jacob pulls over and I take his place behind the wheel. Once Teal'c tells me that Jacob is thoroughly hidden I pull back onto the road.

A few blocks over I have to stop at the gate to be allowed admittance.

The guard takes one look at me and the color drains from his face.

"How did you get out without us realizing?" He says to me.

"I don't know, but we wanted to do a little shopping. See, I got this new hat." I say pointing to our recent purchase.

"There was a sale." Sam leans over me to tell the guard.

He looks to the man inside the booth and the gate raises. Looking in the rearview mirror, I see the guard speaking into his radio. Looks like things just got a little more interesting.

Pulling up outside of the house I turn around to Jacob who has emerged from his hiding place.

"Alright Dad, this time Danny and I will go with you to the door." I say.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Probably not, but this whole situation has me a little intrigued."

I knock on the door with Daniel standing next to me, and Jacob standing behind us. Sam opens the door with a giant smile on her face.

"You're back from Hammond's market already? What did you do forget your keys?" She says right before she gives me a big kiss. I push her away and nod my head toward Daniel.

"Jack, you didn't tell me you brought y brother. Dan, where's Janet and Cassie? Were you buying vegetables too?"

"Brother…Janet…Cassie…Vegetables?" I mumble, completely confused.

"Yes Jack, my brother Dan, his wife Janet, their daughter Cassie, vegetables at George's farmers market. Dan did he hit his head? Is that why you're here?"

"Uh…no."

"I brought someone else with me too." I say.

I move to the side so that she can also see Jacob.

"Dad? That's not possible…you're dead." She says right before she passes out. It's only my quick reflexes that keep her from hitting the ground.

"Daniel, grab her feet and help me carry her inside. Jacob you go get Carter and Teal'c, I have a feeling this may take a while." I say and both do as I asked. We take Sam and lay her down on her couch.

As we lay her down Jacob, Sam, and Teal'c come running through the door.

"What happened?"

"Jack told her that he brought someone to visit her, and when she saw me she panicked. She seemed to be in shock, she thought I was dead."

"She thought you died on a mission?" Sam asks.

"Actually I think she didn't even know he was a Tok'ra." I say.

"Why?"

"The level of shock, besides the Tok'ra have given Jacob up for dead before, and he's managed to come back alive."

"Uh…guys I hate to interrupt, but I think she's waking up." Daniel says.

"Alright, Carter, you and Dad stand behind the three of us."

Sam groggily opens her eyes and looks at us.

"Thomas, what are you doing here? Jack didn't have to call you, I just thought I saw something that couldn't have been."

"Why could it not have been?" Teal'c asks.

"Thomas, why are you acting so stiff, it's not like you. Jack, it was horrible. I thought you and Dan came home from Hammond's market and the two of you had our father with you."

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Teal'c asks.

"Oh Thomas some days I forget you don't know everything about my life. Our father died about three years ago from cancer. Neither of us even saw him before he died. We thought we hated him because of what had happened to our mom, but some days I wish I had at least said goodbye." She buries her face in her hands and starts to cry,

I turn to look at Jacob, so that maybe I can get an answer as to what's going on, but he just shrugs. Seems he has about as much of a clue as I do. As I begin to face Sam again I hear a key in the door lock.

"Honey, I'm home." He says as he closes the door and turns back around.

"Hi Jack, I'm Jack from an alternate reality." I say.

"Alternate what? Who are you?"

Oh yeah, things just got a lot more interesting.

"Jacob, didn't they ever deal with an alternate reality?" I ask.

"Yes, as SG-1 they dealt with three, but I get the feeling they aren't SG-1 anymore."

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack just about screams.

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well." A new voice responds, one that is hauntingly familiar. I look towards the now open door and see none other than Harry Maybourne.

"Maybourne, what the hell did you do?" I ask, and as I jump to tackle him there's a bright flash of light and instead of falling on Maybourne I fall on a cold gray floor.

I look around and see that we are all on an Asgard ship. Thor and his timing again.

"O'Neill."

"Yes?" Alternate Sam answers.

"Yeah Thor?"

"Who are you?"

Thor moves a stone, and the Sam and Jack from this reality are transported away.

"Thor buddy, can you tell me what's going on here?" I ask.

"My ship is in orbit around your planet. I went to the SGC to ask assistance of yourself and Major Carter. When I arrived there I was informed that you had both departed from the SGC for good. I ran a scan of your planet to locate you, and I found two of each of you. To avoid confusion I transported everyone in the house aboard my ship. Perhaps you could tell me why there is two of you?"

"Well we sorta, quite literally fell through a quantum mirror. We kinda landed on Jacob's doorstep. He asked us to help him locate Sam. So there we all were when this asshole…" I say pointing at Maybourne, "shows up at the door."

"I see." Thor says before being distracted by one of the stones blinking. He moves it and words- I'm assuming they're words-pop up on the screen.

"It appears as if there is a chip located in the brains of both O'Neill and Major Carter." He continues.

"MAYBOURNE!" I yell.

"It's a microchip that the NID used to brainwash them. The NID has always wanted Hammond and SG-1 gone, Jack you know that. Killing them would have been to high profile, so the NID brainwashed all of them so that they'd retire, had them sell their homes and move into a gated community with NID operatives as guards."

"What do you mean, brainwashed?" Daniel asks.

"Exactly what it sounds like. We kidnapped them, implanted the chips, and then we programmed them. With Hammond, SG-1, and of course Dr. fraiser gone it was easy to replace them all with the people we wanted heading the SGC."

"You son of a bitch." I growl.

"Thor, is there any way that you could reverse the brainwashing?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Major Carter I believe the Asgard have a way, however I can not remove the memories of the last year."

"Do you guys really want to do that? They have been normal people for the last year. No worrying about whether or not the gou'ald are coming. Jack you and Sam are together and have twin two month old boys. You don't remember Charlie shooting himself, Major Carter doesn't remember Jonas Hansen coming back into her life or being take over by Jolinar. Daniel doesn't remember Sha'ree or his parents being killed as a child. As far as he is concerned Sam is his sister, their mother died in a car accident when he was fifteen, and he's hated their father until his death three years ago. He's happily married to Janet and they have a fourteen-year-old daughter named Cassie. Cassie doesn't remember being used ato attempt to destroy the SGC, or being the only survivor of an entire planet." Maybourne tells us.

"What about General Hammond and Teal'c?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, where do they fit into this sick little game of yours?" I say.

"Well General Hammond has a farmers market where he sells vegetables. He adopted Teal'c when he was sixteen. We stitched shut his pouch, and he believes that and his forehead to be the work of a cruel drunken father. To the best of Teal'c- or Thomas as we have called him-knowledge he has known nothing but love and kindness for the past twenty years. He does not know the meaning of the word "shol'va," but most importantly, he is truly free. All of them remember experiencing almost nothing but happiness. They don't remember any torture or heartache. Get rid of the brainwashing if you want, but your Asgard friend told you that he can't rid them of the last year. Will they thank you, or will they hate you? Knowing that for a little over a year they all had true happiness, were normal people like none of them has ever been, and then it was cruelly snatched away from their grasp again." He says.

"O'Neill it is your choice." Thor says to me.

"Jack it's okay, go ahead and have them remember, even if they divorce they have twins. SG-1 can never be reinstated the way it was, that was the beauty of this plan."

"Thor can you put him somewhere else on the ship?"

"As you wish." He moves another stone and in a flash of light Maybourne is gone.

"Now can you beam up everyone else involved here?"

He nods again and Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet and Cassie all appear in a flash, and in another flash of light they are gone again.

"They are all safe, and are resting with O'Neill and Major Carter. Take as much time as you need O'Neill,"

I turn around to face my team and Jacob. I see the same lost look on their faces that I know is on mine. When neither choice looks good you pick one and just hope that it's right.

"Well guys we might want to sit down. This is probably going to take a little while." I say and everyone but Teal'c sits down.

"O'Neill, did Thor not say he could reverse what has been done. What is there to debate?"

"Teal'c it's not as simple as that. For the first time ever those people have no regrets, they're happy. We need to decide whether or not we have the right to take it all away." Daniel says.

"Indeed." Teal'c states, as he too finally sits down.

"Daniel asked the question though, do we really have a right to take everything away fro them?" I ask.

"Well first off what pro's do they have to staying this way?" Jacob asks.

"All of the tragic things that have happened to each and every one of us have been forgotten. They have given us a fairy tale. It's almost as if the NID planned for this."

"They might have. Just think about it, they knew the mirrors existed. What if they made everything so happy, the way we've always wished it could be just in case. That way if alternates did come through a mirror we'd think twice about changing it." Sam says.

"Alright, the four of you think about this: How many times has it been because of SG-1 that Earth or even another planet has been saved?" Jacob asks.

"A lot." All four of us answer.

"Exactly, that's the other side of this isn't? As much as we want to let them keep the fairy tale, do we have the right to take THAT away?" Jacob says.

"Thor also said that he can't get rid of the memories of the last year though. Do we have the right to make them realize that for a whole year they were normal people, and then we took it all away from them?" Daniel our ever-present diplomat says.

"We can." Teal'c says.

"Yes we have the power, but just because we can doesn't mean that we have the right."

"What is best for your world?"

"T, Sam, Doc, and I have spent most of our adult lives fighting for our country. You and Danny have lost a lot putting Earth before yourselves. For the first time ever, I think we should make the choice for them, and not for their country or for Earth."

" Is not what is best for Earth also best for them?"

"Teal'c think about it this way, you don't remember being First Prime to Apophis, you don't know about any of the horrible things he made you do. You're not haunted by any of the people you've killed…none of us are. For the first time you are truly free. Wouldn't you take that for yourself given the chance?"

"I AM truly free O'Neill. I no longer must kill in the name of a false god. My people and my fellow Jaffa deserve the same freedom."

"Well I guess that is one vote for reversing it." I say.

"Jack think about it, he's right. Deep down inside would you be happy not out there fighting?"

"No Danny, I guess you're right. Subconsciously I would miss the action. Is everyone agreed then, this fairy tale was not meant to end in happily ever after?"

I look around and see three nods.

"Guys, we still have the problem of SG-1. Someone has to be able to watch the twins."

"Jack, I think I may have a solution for that." Daniel says to me.

"Thor could you bring Janet here please?"

In a flash of light Janet appears in front of us.

"What is going on here, why do you look so much like my husband and friends?"

"Janet, calm down, I just have a simple question. If Jack and Sam had to go away sometimes for days at a time possibly never to come back, would you take care of the twins?"

"Of course, I love the boys as if they were my own…"

"Thank you Janet. Thor you can send her back with the others."

In another flash of light Janet is gone again.

"Problem solved." Daniel says.

"So then, all we have to do is get divorced and hopefully get our commissions back." Sam says. Is it just me or did her voice catch a little on the word "divorce."

"Here's the problem with that." I say.

"What?" Jacob asks.

"I know that there is no way I could have been happily married to Sam for over a year, have twin boys just to give it all up."

"O'Neill, I have a solution for you." Thor says.

He reaches over, moves a few stones and in a flash of light the president is standing next to us, taking a sip of coffee.

"Thor!" Everyone but Teal'c yells.

"You can't just beam up the president with no notice." I say.

"He has." Teal'c says.

"I noticed, it's just not very proper."

"Mr. President, we're very sorry he just transported you here, without any kind of notice…" Jacob starts.

"Jacob's head dips down and when it comes back up he begins speaking again, but in a deeper voice.

"Hello sir, my host has a long list of platitudes, but I do not doubt that you have a busy day today. This is SG-1 from another reality." He says pointing to us.

"In this reality, the NID brainwashed SG-1, General Hammond, and Dr. Fraiser. When they all resigned last year it was not of their own free will. The NID then placed their own operatives in place of them at the SGC. General Jones has dissolved the alliance with the Tok'ra in the fear that one of us would realize that something is wrong. My host flew a cloaked Tel-tak to Earth to come and find his daughter. The Asgard can reverse the brainwashing, but can not get rid of the memories from the past year." When Selmac is done speaking, Jacob's head dips again.

"Alright, have the Asgard fix them, and once Thor transports me back down to my office I can have all of the NID operatives taken into custody."

"Mr. President, it's not quite as simple as that. Jack and Sam have been married for the past year and have twin boys. If SG-1 can't be reinstated then there is really no point in reversing the brainwashing." Jacob continues.

"SG-1 can be reinstated. A week before everyone retired I sent out a new book of regulations for each branch of the armed forces specifically for the SGC. The base commander has to inform the current president of relationships being pursued. That's why I was so shocked when they all decided to retire. Now Thor if you please, my busy day just got even busier. Let them know to call my office, I'll be waiting."

And in another flash of light the president was gone.

"O'Neill, have you reached your decision?" Thor asks.

"Thor, could ya make them themselves again?"

"Please?" Sam asks.

"Please?" I say looking at her.

"I was taught to be polite."

I look at Jacob and he just laughs.

"Dad!"

"Looks like they're back to normal." I say as SG-1 leads everyone through Thor's ship towards us.

"Thank you." My counterpart says to me.

"Actually, you can thank Dad. We just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Um…yeah…Dad…about that. I normally wouldn't do anything to jeaporadize Sam's career…but…um…under the circumstances…" He says and just shrugs weakly.

Jacob's head dips once again and when it comes back up his eyes are glowing.

"Yes about that. Just know that if you harm the daughter of my host you will have the both of us to answer to." His head dips down again, and when it comes back up Jacob is smiling.

"Janet do you still feel the same way about the question I asked you?" Our Daniel asks.

"Yes, even more so now."

"Alright kids, then everything is settled, I think our work here is done."

As Janet turns to tell the alternate SG-1 what Daniel had asked, Jacob turns to Thor.

"Thor could you please transport the five of us back down to my ship, and then me back up here in a few minutes?"

"As you wish, I thank you all for returning SG-1 to us."

Before any of us can reply Thor's ship disappears and we are standing in Jacobs Tel-tak.

"thank you, all of you. Without your help, I'm not sure I would have been able to do this."

"It was no problem." I say.

We go back through the mirror to find the room we had left in shambles from the earthquake. We decide to gate back home even though we still have two days.

"You're early SG-1, and out of uniform." Hammond says in way of a greeting as we walk down the ramp.

"Let's just say that it's going to be a long debriefing sir."

"Long? Colonel, this was a simple mission to study the artifacts found on that planet."

"Sir, things don't usually stay "simple" when SG-1 is involved." Sam echoes the statement Teal'c made earlier.

"What?" He's given up any attempt to sound like our superior officer.

"Well sir, have you ever thought about tarting a farmer's market?"

THE END

"I am the literary equivalent of a Big Mac and fries."-Stephen King

"A professional writer is an amateur that never quit."-Richard Bach


End file.
